


Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 13

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder's delivering.the hunters are hovering.and Alex is in need of help!





	Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 13

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 13

### Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 13

#### by Nikita

Title: "Trust, Love, and Happiness, too." Chapter 7 

By: Nikita 

Series: 13/? 

This is a sequel to my first series: "What We Need Now is Trust." Available at Down in the Basement, Slashing Mulder, or at my own website: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash 

Spoilers: Season 7. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Files or any characters, plot lines, etc. They belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and the wonderful actors themselves. This is an unauthorized story for entertainment purposes only. I'm but a poor humble grad student struggling to make ends meet. Writing this stuff and keeping a website actually costs me money. But I do it as a labor of love. 

Warnings: Slash. M/M relationship, sex, language. Schmoop, angst, plot, all the good stuff. Mpreg., aliens, etc. etc. 

Feedback: Yes, please, may I have some more?! 

Summary: Mulder's delivering...the hunters are hovering...and Alex is in need of help! 

^ Still means telepathic communication ^ 

' still means internal thoughts ' 

and just to confuse you some more... 

  * indicates a flash back -- 



Author's note: Finally, an update! : ) Sorry to all who have been waiting but the muses finally spoke as I tried to finish another story so I immediately dropped everything and finished off this section. Hope you all like it! 

Alex and Mulder LIKE to dangle off of cliffs. Honest. 

**XXX**

The morph led him into another office, this one didn't even have chairs in it. Krycek wondered when the building had last been used. 

Smith closed and locked the door before morphing back into his more human self. "Mr. Krycek, I wish to help you and Agent Mulder." 

Alex raised an eyebrow at that. "You do? Mulder isn't an agent for the FBI anymore. And why should I trust you anyway?" 

The alien smiled gently, "I don't believe you have a choice at the moment. You are in need of some help right now and I am offering it." 

"Fine. You want to help? I need to contact someone for help." Krycek glanced around the empty room again, he hadn't seen any phones in the building yet. 

Smith nodded and pulled out a small cellular phone. "Will this do? It belonged to one of the human agents." 

Grabbing the phone, Alex dialed his home phone number, keeping an eye on Smith and the door as he waited impatiently for the call to connect. 

"Yes?" Skinner's voice was a curt bark into the phone, but to Alex it was a sweet sound at the moment. 

"Skinner, gather whatever backup you have by now and head west, there is a medical facility 5 hours from the house, exit 23b. Bring the weapons you find in the floor of the main bedroom under the rug and the ones from the bedside table drawers." 

"Krycek - " Skinner's voice was an irritated growl. 

"If it's a threat you can save it, Wally. Mulder needs help 'now.'" 

"We're on our way." Skinner hung up and Alex let out a relieved sigh. 

"Your friends are coming?" Smith asked quietly. 

"Yes. Now why don't you tell me why you are helping me. The short version." 

X.X.X 

Skinner drove as far above the speed limit as he dared with Scully in the passenger seat, her knuckles white as she gripped the rented truck's dashboard. Doggett had followed in Mulder's Jeep, but Skinner had lost track of him an hour ago. Too impatient to reach his destination, Skinner simply hoped the man would find the facility himself. 

"What did he say about Mulder?" 

Skinner glanced at her quickly and then back at the road. "Nothing. Just that he needed help 'now.'" Skinner gritted his teeth and pressed down on the accelerator harder. 

X.X.X 

Alex shifted from the ball of one foot to the other, his fingers caressed the handle of one of the medical implements in the pocket of his jacket as he listened to the morph. 

"There are many of us who do not like what our race has become. We want the killing to stop. Now that the colonists are defeated, some of our own race has become twisted by our losses. Perhaps it was meant to be. Hybridization isn't the answer, and most morphs know this...believe this, but the hunters...the collaborators...they've begun to sway politics. They are gaining in power and unless we stop this mission of theirs...they may win. I'm not just doing this for humanity. I'm doing it to save my own race. We should die with honor...not turn into the very thing which we fought against." 

Smith's face looked tired and sad, Alex wondered if the morphs that had lived on earth for many years had become somewhat human themselves. Most morphs he met had plastic like faces even when imitating another. But Smith's face was animated, detailed and far more emotional. 

Should he trust Smith? It wasn't like he had a lot of choice in the matter, he was hardly in the position to deny help at this point. And also...Mulder had trusted Smith before. Maybe not this Smith, but this group of aliens. By Mulder's own X-File reports, the Smiths wanted to help mankind, they healed and tried to save hybrids where they could, and they had always been hunted by the bounty hunters. It fit. The question was, could Smith and the others defeat the hunters? 

"You say that there are others. Where are they?" Alex watched him closely, but the alien seemed sincere. 

"We healers are but a few, but there are two others nearby. I lost contact with them when I assumed the place of one of the scientists. They may have already infiltrated the mission. Mr. Krycek, we must move quickly, I do not believe we can wait for your friends." 

Smith's words seemed prophetic, at that moment the bond opened and a wave of pain tore into Alex. 

Crying out in pain, Krycek dropped to the floor on his knees, clutching his head. "Fox!" 

Smith was hovering over him, but Alex couldn't hear him, his entire being was focused on the wave of pain coming from Mulder. Alex tried to contact his lover, but beyond the pain there was no sense of the man. There was only pain and then a sudden numbing. The link fell quiet and Alex was left gasping on the floor. 

"Are you all right?" Smith raised a hand to his head and Krycek managed to find the strength to wave him off. 

"Yes. But Fox isn't." 

**XXX**

Hot band of pressure tightens and squeezes...hard. The body is wracked by the need to push. 

**PUSH.**

The pressure eases slightly and the lungs begin to work overtime to pull in necessary oxygen. There is a sharp pain in the arm. Over before it has registered. The pain suddenly drops and leaves behind a numbness that is just as disturbing as the pain had been. 

Numb. Eyes are open but they do not see. Shadows move and flicker, but do not register. Voices in his head whisper but make no sense. 

A voice raises and 'shouts' amongst the dim voices. The words slip past him as he vaguely tries to follow. 

^...not progressing...need to intervene...^ 

More voices raise and soon he can hear many voices overlapping, making it even harder to follow. 

^Stop! Too much...^ 

^Cannot see where...^ 

^...normal?...Put it...^ 

^Finish. Remove...^ 

^...the healing...slow...^ 

The voices become too much and he shuts them out. Shuts out the pain that has returned. Shuts out the bright light that hurts his eyes. Shuts out the tiny voice that shouts 'to' him amongst the din of voices. Shuts out the painful thoughts that attempt to remind him of what is occurring. 

Shuts it all out. 

Silence. 

**XXX**

By the time Alex made it to the doors of the surgical bay he'd killed ten human agents. A small part of him regretted killing human beings whom, like himself, had been 'reeducated' by the morphs to serve them. But that small voice was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer 'need' to get to Mulder. Now. 

Krycek put a hand out to push the doors of the surgery open when two hunters and a small band of human agents appeared from the neighboring room. 

^Halt! Agent 319, you will cease your actions immediately and submit to reconditioning-^ 

"Reconditioning?! Is that what you call it? I call it brainwashing and forcing me to betray my own species!" Krycek flicked his eyes to the humans behind the commanding aliens. Two of the men in the group glanced at one another with unease. 

^You will cease or you will be terminated.^ The hunters were glancing around the hall, looking for any other threats. 

Alex carefully kept his eyes away from the door where Smith had last disappeared. He sought out the eyes of the two men that had shown a spark of rebellion. "What about the rest of you? What about your families? These bastards are planning to use 'us' as incubators just like the colonists were! They're using our own bodies to spawn...isn't that what we have been fighting against? They have my family in there! Are you going to let them do this to yours?" 

Alex was unprepared for the sudden reaction from the group. Four men suddenly leaped on the aliens from behind, trying to knock them to the ground. The rest of the group stared stunned at their comrades sudden mutiny but didn't move to stop them. Alex wasted no time, pulling out a scalpel, he plunged it into the first of the hunters that reached the ground. The second alien took longer to subdue but was finally dispatched. Breathing hard, Krycek and the four men turned to look at the unmoving group before them. 

"The rest of you should either help us or leave. Anyone that hinders us will answer for betraying their own species..." 

One by one the group moved to stand with Krycek. Only two men remained unwilling to join and they quickly left the building. 

Alex turned back to the doors once more. Before he could take one step forward, a large blast of energy slammed into the men, lifting them off their feet. Alex suddenly felt his body slam into a wall before he lost consciousness. 

**XXX**

The blast removed the immediate threat from the mutiny outside the surgery. Hunter 44269 watched his monitors for any further movement. None of the human bodies stirred and the hall was once again quiet. Two hours passed as the scientists finished the hybrid's delivery and morph decided to observe the hybrid up close once more as the results of the delivery were taken to another room. 

The hunter watched as the hybrid slowly began to heal. The delivery had not gone smoothly, a great deal of blood soiled the room but the hybrid was now free of the unwanted pregnancy. The hunter was impatient about the time it would take before the hybrid might be ready for a new conception. 

He noticed the two scientists return from storing the hybrid's children in the next room with disinterested eyes. Turning back to his fascinating view of the hybrid he was vaguely surprised when one of the scientists approached him. Annoyed by the intrusion, he almost demanded privacy before he decided to satisfy his curiosity. ^The hybrid...when will it be ready for conception once more? ^ 

^Unknown. The healing is incomplete and further tests will be needed.^ 

The scientist's inability to answer angered the hunter. What use were scientists if they did not have all the answers? ^Are the humans in the corridor dead?^ 

^Not all. Some survived the shock wave.^ 

^That is unfortunate. You will take the rest of your team and terminate the survivors after the hybrid is stable.^ 

The scientist did not obey immediately. The hunter finally turned to look at the scientist, his anger rising at the audacity of the lower ranking morph. ^Did you hear me?^ 

The scientist faced him but its face suddenly morphed... ^I heard you...^ A sharp pain in the back of his neck was the last that the hunter ever felt again. 

**XXX**

Skinner entered the deserted building cautiously, gun raised before him. Scully covered his back as they stalked down the dark hallway. 

"Which way?" Skinner whispered, his eyes trained on the hallway before him. 

Scully peered over his shoulder and noticed a sign. "Surgery's ahead...let's check it out first." 

They came to a bend in the hallway and Skinner stopped suddenly in his tracks. Scully bumped into his broad back with a muffled 'oof!' She stepped to the side and saw what had made him stop. 

Before them lay several men scattered about the hallway. Puddles of liquid and smeared substances could barely be seen in the darkness. Scully pulled her flashlight and revealed that most of the puddles were red blood but there were also a few smears of green along the floor. 

The flashlight's beam swept over the horrifying sight until it landed on a familiar looking form. 

"Alex!" Scully shoved past Skinner's unmoving bulk and knelt next to the young man that lay crumpled against the wall before the surgical bay's doors. 

Alex groaned at the touch of Scully's cool fingers at his neck. 

"Alex? It's Scully, are you okay?" 

Skinner started as the lights suddenly flicked on, bathing the hallway in a harsh light. 

"...Mulder..." Alex's eyes fluttered and he focused on Scully with some difficulty. Recognizing her his eyes widened and he suddenly surged forward. "Fox! He needs me!" 

Scully scrambled to help him to his feet and the two of them stumbled over to the doors. Skinner pulled a stray body out of their way before they could trip over it. The body was stiff and cold. Dead. 

He looked up and saw Scully and Krycek had reached the doors and were pushing them open. Hearing a thump down the hall, he let the two of them enter the surgical area while he went to investigate. "Scully" Skinner kept his voice low, Scully turned to look at him but Alex was intent on the doors before them. "I'm going to check the next room, keep an eye on Krycek." Scully nodded and watched him walk down the hall cautiously for a moment, watching his back. 

**XXX**

Alex ignored the other two as he shoved the doors open and found a nightmare inside. Dark red blood painted the floor and table. It dripped down the foot of the table to a large puddle beneath. Mulder lay strapped down with metal restraints. Alex let out a choked cry at the sight and rushed to his lover's side. 

"Lisa?! Baby, can you hear me?! I'm here..." he stroked the hair off Fox's forehead and noticed his lover's eyes were open, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"Lisa?" he leaned down and whispered near his ear. Mulder didn't move; his eyes were unblinking. Alex stroked his arm reassuringly and when he reached the wrist and felt metal as he angrily turned his attention to the restraint. How was he going to get it off? 

Suddenly, as if in answer, Mulder pulled hard, his hand stretching and wrist narrowing as he jerked it through the restraint. Once free, his arm went slack and fell back to nearly the same position it had been in before. Alex's gaze jerked up to his lover's face. "Fox?" No response, Mulder's eyes remained fixed on a point only he could see. 

"Is he all right?!" Scully came in behind him. Alex glanced up, but quickly turned his attention to his lover's face once more. There was still no response. 

"I don't know, he won't talk to me or look at me...but he pulled his hand out from the restraint. He hasn't moved since. Fox? Scully's here. We're here, Lisa, please talk to me!" 

No response. Scully turned his face towards hers and looked into his eyes, shielding and unshielding his eyes from the light. "Pupils are responsive." She scraped a nail on his arm. "No response to stimulus. I think he's catatonic, we need tests to be sure, though. Where are the babies?" She turned her attention to Fox's stomach. It was smooth, except for the closed slit. There was blood smeared all across his torso, leading to the large pools of blood. 

Alex felt a sickened wave of fear, his horror at the sight of Fox had blinded him to the obvious. "God, I don't know! Fox! Where are the babies? Oh, god, what did they do to them?!" Alex was growling low and dangerous. 

As if in answer, a loud wail rose nearby, followed immediately by another in unison. Skinner appeared in the door way, "Come quick!" 

Alex started but stopped and stared at his lover. Scully saw his dilemma, "Go, Alex. I'll stay with him." 

He didn't acknowledge her, he just ran. Racing into the hall he followed Skinner's brisk stride to another room. Pushing past the other man, Alex ran into the room where his two sons were wailing. They lay in glass enclosures, with lids opened. He hurried to the first one and picked up his naked, squirming son. "Shh...it's okay, Daddy's here." Alex reached over in the next one and laid a hand on the other's chest, stroking it softly, trying to ease their distress. 

Skinner came up behind him, holding out a clean cloth. Alex wrapped the first boy in it and was surprised when Skinner offered him another cloth and held out his other hand for the boy. Hesitating, he gave the first baby over and then reached in and pulled the other one out. Bundled up, their cries grew softer as they were securely held in human hands. 

Alex felt tears of joy threatening before he pushed them down and walked out of the room. Returning to Fox's side he looked at his lover's face once more. "Fox? We found them. They're okay. Look." He held the baby in his arms to his lover's vacant face. Nothing. 

Scully looked at him sadly, "I can't get a response. How are we going to get him out of here?" Alex handed her the baby. "Take him." Scully was surprised but easily accepted the baby, cradling him expertly and smiling despite the situation. The baby was smaller than Kat had been, but seemed healthy. 

Hands free, Alex walked over to the pinned arm. ^Fox? I need you to help me get you out of the restraints. Move your arm and feet. ^ 

A moment went by and Alex held his breath. Then, slowly, Mulder's hand pulled down hard, hand lengthening as the other one had. It fell free and dropped onto the table. The left leg bent slightly as Mulder pulled his ankle through the restraint. As the right foot came free and plopped back down lifelessly. Alex stepped out in the hall. He noticed one man was breathing but didn't take the time to look closer. Pulling clothes off of one dead body with distaste, he glanced around the hall again. Skinner had followed him out into the hallway. 

"What happened out here, Krycek?" 

Tugging a mostly clean T-shirt off of the body Alex glared up at him. "I convinced the others to rebel against them. We were nearly at the doors when something...a bomb or energy blast slammed into us. Next thing I know you and Scully were here. 

Returning to the room, Alex picked up first one leg and then the other, dressing Mulder in the dead man's clothes. ^Sorry, Lisa. Just until we get out of here... Lisa?^ There was no response. Alex avoided looking into the dead stare of his lover's eyes. He didn't have time to break down just now. 

Left arm around Mulder's back, he pulled his lover's legs around and pulled him to his feet. "Can you walk, Lisa?" No response. Alex sighed and bent and hoisted Mulder over his arm in the fireman's carry. "Let's go." He ordered the others. Skinner started to protest that 'he' should carry Mulder instead when Scully gave him a sharp look, shutting him up. He and Scully carried the babies as they followed Alex out of the room. 

Stepping over bodies, they hurried down the hallway towards the exit. Just as they neared the doors a shadow stepped before them. The hunter's face scowled at them for a second before morphing into the face of Smith. ^We have succeeded. The remaining hunters and scientists have been terminated. I and my colleagues will be leaving now.^ 

Alex watched the morph carefully but nodded, his arms tightening in their hold of his lover. "And?" 

Smith smiled mildly. ^And we shall report the mission's complete failure. All of the failed hybrids and fetuses will be presented as evidence of the hunters' failure. There will be no further experiments or missions in all likelihood. This mission was a last ditch effort. A futile hope. You and your family will not be mentioned. My race will either solve our problem on our own or die.^ 

Alex nodded but found himself numb at the thought of the alien race dying. 

Smith seemed to understand. He stepped aside from the doors and gestured for them to leave. ^Good luck, Mr. Krycek. I wish you and your family well.^ Smith turned to walk away. 

"Wait! Fox isn't- You could heal him-?" Alex eased Mulder off of his shoulder and caught him before his lover could drop to the floor. Smith turned back and crouched next to Mulder's body. Holding a hand on Mulder's head, the morph closed his eyes for a second before opening them and standing up. 

^There is no physical damage...he has healed. But his mind is damaged. I cannot heal it. Have patience...^ The morph didn't wait for a response, turning he walked briskly down the corridor and disappeared. 

The three watched him go but were shocked out of their paralysis by one of the babies crying. "Alex...we should go." Scully put her hand on Alex's shoulder and he sighed. 

Doggett pulled up just as they were leaving. Returning home, Alex kept his arms around a silent and unmoving Fox. ^We're going home, Lisa... Everything'll be fine...^ 

**XXX**

Two days later... 

Alex sat on the bed with his son, Michael, in his arms. Ivan lay between him and Mulder sleeping soundly. Michael blinked sleepily at his father as Alex hummed a lullaby. Glancing over at his lover, Alex tried to ignore the despair that threatened to swallow him up every time he was reminded that Fox was unable to share such precious moments with him. 

Mulder still lay in a catatonic state. Scully maintained that there was no way to predict how or when Mulder would regain true consciousness. She was also careful not to mention that he may 'not' ever awaken but Alex could read it in her eyes. 

The bodies of the human rebel agents mysteriously disappeared by the time Skinner returned with back up from the local FBI office and police department. All mysterious green residue had been cleaned up and there was no sign of the hideous failed experiments or Mulder's own torture left behind. The Smiths had carefully erased all existence of any wrongdoing. 

Also missing were the few men that may have survived the blast besides Krycek. Alex found this information the most disturbing but there was nothing he could do about it. The Smiths may have allowed Alex and his family to escape, but they were obviously not above 'cleaning' up any evidence of their mission. Alex wondered if they would have been allowed to escape at all if Mulder hadn't proven helpful in the past...perhaps his lover had saved them despite his current vegetative state. 

Alex continued to watch his lover slowly breathe in and out. His eyes were closed. Not of his own accord but because Alex had closed them when he'd gone to bed the night before. Alex reached over and gently pried the eyes open again. They would remain open, only blinking occasionally until Alex closed them again. "Hey, Lisa. Look. Misha's got your nose. They both do... Think they'll grow into it like you did?" Alex held the baby up to Mulder's face. The eyes blinked once but they didn't focus and his expression remained unchanged - blank. 

^Goddammit, Lisa! Look at your son!^ 

No response. 

Alex let out a loud gusty sigh, waking Ivan who began to cry. "Shhh, Danny boy. Papa's sorry...just got a little upset. Nothing to cry over." Alex awkwardly set Michael down and picked up his other son. He'd taken to calling Ivan Danny. ^If you have a problem with that you have to tell me, Mulder. I'm going to keep calling him Danny. Danny boy. Maybe I'll even start singing 'Oh, Danny, boy' ^ 

Nothing. No laughter, no smile, nothing. ^Guess you could tell I was bluffing about the singing, hmm?^ Danny slowly quieted down and Alex leaned over to brush the bangs from Mulder's face. ^We're not going away, you know... You're home and you're safe. Anytime you're ready to come out of this we'll be waiting.^ 

Mulder didn't answer as Alex went back to humming. 

**XXX**

To Be Continued... 

**XXX**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita


End file.
